Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for selectively sending a message inputted before or after a message reception in case of receiving a message from a counterpart in the course of composing a message.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it is able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal
Using the above-mentioned mobile terminal, messages can be transceived with a counterpart located in a remote place. While one message is composed, if another message is received from a counterpart, the former message composed before the reception of the latter message can be completed and then sent irrespective of the received message. However, it may be necessary to modify the composed message or to compose a new message, depending on a content of the received message. In this case, a related art method causes the following inconvenience. First of all, at least one portion of a previously inputted message is deleted or copied to a clipboard. Secondly, a desired message should be composed again.